L'Erreur
by Evie-san
Summary: Je suis vicieuse, lâche, cynique et en haine conte l'humanité... Bref, j'ai tout de la parfaite petite Serpentarde. À ceci près que je suis née-moldue et que même vingt-cinq ans après la guerre, les préjugés n'ont pas disparu. Mais ils ont toujours un fond de vérité, la preuve : les Potter et les Weasley se mêlent toujours de tout, surtout quand on ne leur a rien demandé.
1. J'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin

_Bien le bonsoir ! Je publie ici, après une longue absence sur le site, ma première fic sur l'un de mes fandoms préférés, à savoir Harry Potter ! (Après, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous le savez, à priori...)_

 _Cette fanfiction traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis un certain temps (presque deux ans) et j'ai décidé de la publier, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore finie (j'ai à ce jour huit chapitres d'écrits sur -approximativement- une trentaine de prévus) mais elle me tenait à cœur et je tenais à la terminer, et quoi de mieux pour me motiver que de la publier ?_

 _Elle prend place après l'épilogue, pour traiter de la "nouvelle génération" et notamment de Rose, Albus, James et Scorpius. Néanmoins, j'ai commencé à l'écrire avant la sortie de L'enfant Maudit, et elle ne le prend donc pas en compte. Si vous l'avez lu, ne cherchez pas une ressemblance, vous n'en trouverez aucune (Spoil : Albus et Scorpius ne sont donc pas amis et ont encore moins joué aux voyageurs temporels. D'autant que dans cette fic, Albus n'est pas à Serpentard. Et Astoria, la femme de Drago, et toujours là. Et tout plein d'autres différences.)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, sur ce chapitre qui est bien plus une introduction qu'un véritable chapitre !_

 **Chapitre 1 : J'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin...**

Des fois, je me demande si la vie n'est pas une farce en elle-même. Si le fait de venir au monde n'est pas risible, une plaisanterie que quelqu'un -certains l'appellent Dieu- aurait mis en place juste pour se distraire parce qu'il se faisait trop chier.

Vous ne me croyez pas ? Imaginez une gamine née-moldue. En l'occurence, moi. Imaginez qu'arrivée à Poudlard, le choixpeau décide de placer cette gamine à Serpentard. Déjà, blague de merde.

Oui, vous allez me dire qu'il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années, Potter et ses amis ont battu Voldemort et par la même occasion fait tomber tous les préjugés qu'avaient les sang-purs sur les moldus. Ouais, sauf qu'en fait, ce n'est pas exactement aussi simple que ça. Parce que si certains sont plus évolués que les autres, la majorité reste convaincue que les né-moldus (ou sang-de-bourbe si vous préférez) ne servent à rien.

Bref, donc, ça pose le contexte. Imaginez ensuite que cette gamine ne soit pas exactement appréciée par ses camarades, ce qui est somme toute logique quand on voit que les camarades en question sont des adorateurs du sang pur.

Enfin, imaginez que depuis que cette gamine est à Poudlard, ses gentils camarades trouvent tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de la faire royalement chier en lui faisant tout un tas de saloperies. Comme par exemple peindre son uniforme en violet avec un sort perpétuel.

Vous ne savez pas ce que sont les sorts perpétuels ? En gros, ce sont des sorts que seul le lanceur peut effacer. Mais ça n'existe qu'avec de la magie quotidienne. Genre, teindre les vêtements.

Voilà pourquoi j'observe d'un coup d'œil acéré ma chemise, mon pull et ma jupe, en espérant que les fusiller du regard suffira à leur faire reprendre leur couleur normale. Mais comme vous vous en doutez sûrement (enfin, j'espère pour vous), ça ne marche pas. Donc, pour calmer mes nerfs, je réfléchis à un moyen de torturer cette salope de Fawley. Mademoiselle, sous prétexte qu'elle est de sang-pur, se croit tout permit !

Au pire, je n'ai qu'à sécher les cours, aujourd'hui. Avec mes notes, les profs laisseront sûrement passer.

Non pas que je sois une grosse intello ou un truc du genre, mais vu que je n'ai pas trop d'amis, ben je passe la majorité de mon temps dans des bouquins ou à travailler. Forcément, au bout d'un moment, ça paie. Donc, programme du jour : rester dans mon dortoir à réfléchir sur "Comment-massacrer-Fawley-et-accessoirement-la-forcer-à-redonner-sa-couleur-normale-à-mon-uniforme-non-parce-que-bon-le-violet-c'est-bien-joli-mais-faut-pas-trop-déconner-non-plus ?" Charmante perspective, à mon humble avis.

Enervée, je pose l'uniforme en question et me tourne vers mon armoire. Retour aux sources, jean et tee-shirt ! Y'a rien de tel pour être à l'aise. Alors, maintenant que la case "Habillage" est cochée, il est temps de réfléchir sérieusement à ce que je vais faire de ma journée.

Non parce que je sais déjà comment me venger de Fawley, et c'est très très trèèèèèès simple ! Vous savez à quoi tiennent les sang-purs, mis à part leur sang, justement ? Leurs cheveux ! Me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est un truc que j'ai jamais pigé.

Bref, si mademoiselle croit qu'elle est la seule à maîtriser les sorts perpétuels, elle se fourre le doigt jusque dans une partie du corps que je ne citerai pas pour éviter d'être vulgaire (de toute façon, vous n'êtes pas cons, vous avez compris tous seuls, j'espère ?). Donc, mon idée géniallissimement géniale est de lancer un sort à sa bouteille de shampoing, pour ensuite lui faire du chantage.

Comment ça, c'est une technique de lâche ? Et oh, si je suis à Serpentard, vous croyez que c'est pour mon sang, peut-être ? Ben aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, non. Donc, la miss n'aura plus d'autre choix que d'annuler son sort, et tout le monde sera content !

Youpi, vive la vie !

Une fois le sort lancé -c'est très rapide et très simple- je m'assois sur mon lit, un épais bouquin ouvert sur les genoux. Ça, c'est grosso modo mon quotidien depuis six ans. Et ouais, je suis en sixième année ! Au fait, juste comme ça, je ne me suis pas encore présentée ?

Alors, moi c'est Johanna Arrows, j'ai le superbement barbant âge de seize ans, je suis à Serpentard et comme vous l'aurez compris, j'ai pas d'amis ! Ce n'est pas du tout parce que je suis une associable ou quoi, mais mon sang n'est pas assez pur pour ma maison, et les autres n'aiment pas les Serpentard. Youpi vive la vie !

Physiquement, je suis brune, j'ai deux ou trois taches de rousseur sur le nez -alors que je ne suis pas rousse, vous m'expliquez ?- et les yeux marrons. En gros, plus passe-partout, tu meurs. Cela dit, vu que j'aime bien rester inaperçue, je trouve ça pas plus mal.

Quant à mon caractère, ben vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'aime me montrer cynique et passer en mode "Je hais les gens". En vrai, il y a des personnes que j'aime bien, hein ! Mes parents sont trop cools, sans compter mon frangin adoré ! J'avoue, seulement trois personnes, ça craint, mais bon... C'est mieux que zéro, non ?

Maintenant que c'est fait, je me replonge dans mon bouquin, un manuel de métamorphose que McGo m'a conseillée d'étudier pour augmenter mon niveau dans tout ce qui est métamorphose animalière... Vous savez, transformer un lapin en cochon, un poisson en iguane ou une fourmi en alligator. Ces machins-là sont vachement compliqués quand on essaie d'augmenter un peu la difficulté.

Pendant deux bonnes grosses heures, j'essaie donc de mémoriser un maximum d'informations en analysant tout ce qui peut l'être, puis je décide de faire une pause en sentant mes yeux me picoter. Bobo...

L'un des avantages d'être sorcière, c'est que je peux utiliser un sort pour éviter de porter des lunettes. Parce que comme vous l'avez compris, je passe mon temps à bouffer des bouquins, et donc au bout d'un moment, je me bousille la vue. Donc, je suis désormais myope. Youpi, vive la vie !

Bon, décider de faire une pause, c'est bien, mais il faudrait au moins savoir quoi en faire, de la pause en question. Et vous avouerez que prendre un bouquin alors que ma pause est justement dû au fait que j'ai trop lu, ce serait complètement con.

Je décide donc de me poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et je contemple le paysage. Je sais, y'a pas plus niais comme activité (à part regarder des films à l'eau de rose et chialer quand Jack meurt à la fin), mais ça a au moins le mérite de me détendre.

En plus, c'est marrant d'observer les élèves dans le parc. D'ailleurs, y'en a un qui est en train de faire chier le calamar géant. Ils sont cons, les élèves, des fois. Enfin, pas que des fois, d'ailleurs, mais vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire.

Les rares fois où je me poste à cette fenêtre, il y a toujours des choses à voir. Genre des bagarres, des déclarations avec pour finalité soit un râteau (ce qui me fait bien marrer) soit un beau baiser bien baveux (ce qui me fait gerber) et plein d'autres trucs... Je trouve ça marrant. Con, mais marrant.

Mais aujourd'hui, y'a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. Enfin, vu que c'est la semaine de la rentrée, les élèves doivent être en train de ranger leurs affaires, retrouver leurs amis, _y tutti quanti..._ Si seulement Fawley avait fait pareil au lieu de s'amuser avec mon uniforme.

Ah, j'aperçois deux élèves qui ont apparemment décidé de faire une balade dans le parc, main dans la main. A vomir.

Je sais, je fais un peu aigrie. Mais je vous rappelle que ma vie sociale est égale au néant, donc inutile de parler de relations amoureuses. A seize ans, je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne, et je n'ai jamais embrassé de gars. Ne parlons même pas de ma virginité qui est aussi intacte que le rayon histoire de la magie de la bibliothèque.

Alors _oui_ , voir tous ces couples se bécoter, ça me saoule. Et tant qu'à être franche, ben je suis un peu curieuse... et jalouse. Mais ça, même sous la torture, je ne l'avouerai jamais. Trop de dignité en moi. De toute façon, vous aurez compris que je n'ai pas grand-monde à qui l'avouer...

En chassant ces pensées, je plisse les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître les deux membres du couple. Le gars, j'y arrive assez rapidement, puisqu'il est non seulement dans ma maison mais aussi dans mon année. Scorpius Malefoy.

J'ignorais qu'il avait une copine. Il est assez populaire, et la majorité de ses faits et gestes sont épiés par ses fans (la plupart étant féminines. Faut avouer qu'il est drôlement bien foutu). Bon, en même temps, les ragots... C'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, pour tout vous avouer.

Quant à la fille... Je rêve où... ne me dites pas que c'est Weasley ?! Je cligne des yeux en reconnaissant la "miss-je-sais-tout" de Gryffondor.

Scorpius Malefoy sort avec Rose Weasley.

Je veux bien admettre que je ne suis pas très au fait des scoops à Poudlard. Mais si ces deux-là sortaient ensemble, j'en aurais entendu parler à coup sûr ! Enfin zut, ils sont tous les deux super populaires, il joue au quidditch, elle est la meilleure élève de toute l'école... Sans compter qu'ils ont tous les deux un certain statut à cause de leurs parents.

Weasley est la fille de deux grands héros, les meilleurs amis du célèbre Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, c'est la cousine des trois gosses de Potter, qui sont aussi à Poudlard. Quant à Malefoy, son père a longtemps été accusé d'être un mangemort, mais il a fait changer d'avis l'opinion publique à force de travail et de bonnes actions.

En gros, tout le monde les connaît. C'est pourquoi même une ermite comme moi saurait s'ils sortaient ensemble. Donc, maintenant que ceci est expliqué, je peux le dire...

WHAT THE FUCK ?!

Je continue de les observer en plissant les yeux. Sourires complices, mains baladeuses, baisers bien baveux... On ne peut pas faire plus "couple nian-nian".

Je ne sais pas réellement comment fonctionnent les amis, et quand je vois certaines personnes se tenir la main alors qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble, j'ai du mal à croire que ce n'est que de l'amitié. Mais bon, admettons.

Sauf que là, ce n'est pas de l'amitié !

Un élève passe... et les deux se séparent aussitôt. Est-ce que... ?

Ok, j'ai compris. Ils ne veulent pas que ça se sache, alors ils ne l'ont dit à personne. Je comprends mieux qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu de suicide commit à Serpentard par une de ces gourdes qui serait effondrée de savoir que "son Scorpius chéri d'amour" soit pris par une autre.

N'empêche qu'ils ont raison. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Puis bon, avec tous les bouquins sur la guerre que je me suis enfilée, j'ai bien compris que leurs parents étaient ennemis à cette époque. Alors, est-ce que c'est vraiment bien raisonnable pour eux ?

Je ne les connais pas, et s'ils se font lyncher à cause de ça, ce n'est certainement pas moi que ça va émouvoir. Mais bon sang, ils sont complètement cons !

Je me détourne et retourne à mon bouquin.

Ils sont débiles. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

~OOO~

-ARROOOOOOOOOOOWS !

Malgré moi, j'ai un grand sourire. C'est dingue ce que j'aime faire chier Fawley. Celle-ci débarque dans le dortoir où je suis installée, et je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Ses splendides cheveux, normalement d'un magnifique blond vénitien et d'une longueur à faire pâlir Raiponce, sont désormais en pétard et colorés d'un charmant vert hideux.

Je m'aime. Dans ce genre de moments, je peux le dire, je m'adore franchement.

Elle me fusille du regard, et je prends un air angélique.

-Un problème, Fawley ?

-Tu crois ? persifle-t-elle. Redonne-leur immédiatement leur aspect normal !

-Si tu t'occupes de mon uniforme.

En parlant, je lui désigne ledit uniforme que j'ai posé sur mon lit exprès, en prévision de ce moment. Elle le regarde avec colère, et déclare :

-Rêve.

-Alors démerde-toi.

Je replonge dans mon bouquin en sachant très bien qu'elle va craquer. Pour une fille comme Fawley, rien n'est plus important que l'apparence. Et effectivement, je la vois sortir sa baguette pour rendre mon uniforme à nouveau acceptable avec un informulé.

Le problème avec Fawley, c'est que c'est une excellente élève, alors elle a de supers bons moyens de me faire tourner en bourrique. Rageant. Je veux dire, si elle n'était qu'une blondasse sans cervelle, ce serait plus simple, mais justement, ça le serait peut-être trop.

Bref, j'ai peut-être pas d'amis, mais en attendant j'ai de l'honneur. Alors vu qu'elle a respecté sa parole, je respecte la mienne en rendant ses cheveux aussi splendides qu'avant.

Entre nous, si je m'en suis prise à ses cheveux, c'est pas seulement parce qu'elle y tient, c'est aussi parce qu'ils sont tellement beaux que ça me gonfle. Ils sont tous lisses, blonds -à la limite du roux- longs... Moi, je me trimballe avec ma petite tignasse brune ébouriffée qui vient tout le temps dans mes yeux. Déjà que je suis myope, je vous raconte pas comment ça arrange les choses !

-T'as pas intérêt à recommencer, grogne Fawley après avoir vérifié que sa perfection était de retour.

-Contente-toi de me laisser tranquille, je réponds avec un regard noir.

Elle retourne s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et je souffle un coup. Les altercations avec miss-parfaite m'arrivent de plus en plus. Enfin, c'est sûrement parce que c'est la rentrée... Fawley est toujours plus agressive quand on se revoit après les vacances. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais su comprendre ces foutus sang-purs.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim. Je repose mon livre (dont j'ai lu la moitié) avant de sortir du dortoir. Il n'y a pas grand-monde dans la salle commune, à part quelques premières années qui discutent avec animation et excitation. L'arrivée à Poudlard, c'est toujours un grand moment.

Je sors des cachots, et je frissonne. On n'est qu'en septembre, et il fait déjà super froid. Enfin, en même temps, je suis une frileuse compulsive. J'ai tout le temps froid. Parfois, je mets des pulls en été quand mes voisines se promènent en short voire en maillot de bain. Alors la salle commune de Serpentard, vous comprendrez que je n'en suis pas fan.

Alors que je remonte des escaliers qui mènent à la grande salle, j'entends quelques bruits venir d'un couloir. Un coup d'œil est suffisant : trois colosses sont en train de martyriser un pauvre gamin terrifié.

Normalement, à ce moment précis, vous êtes en train de vous dire que je vais sortir ma baguette, aller casser la gueule aux trois vilains et me la jouer super cool. Ouais, sauf qu'en plus d'être Serpentarde, donc lâche, je ne connais pas ce gosse, j'en ai rien à faire, j'ai hâte de manger et en plus j'ai la flemme.

Je me retourne donc avec l'intention de me barrer dans la Grande Salle, quand je me retrouve face à deux gars, plutôt costauds.

-Dis donc, commence l'un d'eux, t'aurais pas l'intention d'aller dénoncer nos potes ?

...Oh merde. Même si je leur dis la vérité, ils ne voudront pas me croire. Bon sang, pourquoi il faut que je me retrouve au mauvais endroit ?!

-Absolument pas.

J'ai essayé d'avoir l'air calme. Sauf que ma voix a déraillé et qu'en plus j'ai les genoux qui tremblent. En même temps, ces deux gars ressemblent à des molosses !

Bon, résumons.

Après avoir vu mon uniforme teint en violet, j'ai dû sécher une journée de cours ce qui va me valoir au moins un sermon. Ensuite j'ai découvert LE scoop de Poudlard qui m'attirera des ennuis si l'un des deux concernés apprend que je suis au courant. Puis je me suis prise la tête avec Fawley, et maintenant, je me retrouve face à deux armoires à glace qui veulent me tabasser parce qu'ils pensent que je vais dénoncer leurs copains, eux-mêmes occupés à faire joujou avec un gosse.

Comment on dit, déjà ?

Ah oui.

Journée de merde.

 _Voilà voilà !_

 _Je sais que les OCs pullulent sur ce fandom, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur Serpentard et la façon dont ils intègrent les Nés-moldus plus de vingt ans après..._

 _Pour ceux qui trouveraient qu'il y a un côté cliché dans la relation de Johanna avec les autres, je vous rappelle que Johanna est le narrateur et que la vision d'un narrateur n'est pas forcément objective, voire parfois un peu mensongère._

 _Au prochain chapitre, nous attaquerons dans le vif du sujet, et j'espère que ce petit prologue vous aura plu. Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine, en essayant néanmoins de conserver une certaine avance dans certains cas de manque de temps/connexion internet/imprévu inimaginable._

 _Ah, et évidemment les commentaires font toujours plaisir, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, d'ailleurs. Je n'y répondrai pas directement mais si jamais vous avez des questions, qu'elles soient sur un détail que vous n'avez pas compris, un personnage ou sur le déroulement de l'histoire, ou autre, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre en début de prochain chapitre !_

 _Merci à vous !_


	2. J'aurais dû me la fermer

_Bien le bonjour ! (Ou le bonsoir, ça dépend de quand vous lirez ce chapitre.) Je publie un peu en avance, puisque, d'une part, j'ai avancé dans l'écriture et j'ai quasiment terminé le neuvième chapitre, ce qui me laisse une certaine avance, et d'autres parts, vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont motivée à écrire et publier !_

 _Je suis contente que l'humour cynique de Johanna vous ai plu, j'étais assez inquiète à ce sujet, et vu que ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter, bien au contraire, il valait mieux que ça vous plaise. L'un des commentaires, de Aliena, disait qu'elle s'était inquiétée de l'insistance portée sur la méchanceté des sang-purs, et c'est normal, donc même si j'en ai parlé dans la note de fin du premier chapitre, je tiens à clarifier les choses, pour que certains points ne vous fassent pas trop tiquer :_

 _Johanna est le narrateur, et de ce point de vue, elle n'est pas objective. C'est vrai pour tous les récits, même pour un narrateur externe, et c'est particulièrement le cas ici. Ce sera développé plus tard, mais attendez-vous à des exagérations, car Johanna est, en plus de bien aimer se placer en victime, très, très paranoïaque. Le pourquoi du comment sera expliqué, mais pas maintenant._

 _Voilà, maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 2 : J'aurais dû me la fermer...**

-STUPE...

-Experlliarmus.

Ma baguette s'échappe de mes mains et je retiens un juron. Autant se faire épingler par deux colosses dans un couloir, ça peut passer, autant ne pas tenir deux secondes contre eux, c'est franchement la honte. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y a personne d'autre dans ce couloir, et sauf si ces deux-là sont suffisamment stupides pour aller hurler sur tous les toits qu'ils ont agressé une élève et prendre le risque d'être entendus par un professeur, il n'y a donc aucun témoin de ma déchéance.

La positive attitude, moi je vous dis, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

-Alors, ma mignonne, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Je réponds sérieusement ou je déconne, au risque de me faire tabasser dans la minute qui suit ? Je sais que la réponse devrait être évidente, mais j'ai toujours eu une petite faiblesse pour le masochisme. Des années en retrait du monde normal créent parfois des penchants un peu particuliers.

-Remplir mon estomac, mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être d'accord.

Je trouve que c'est un beau compromis. Ce n'est pas réellement moqueur, simplement un peu ironique. Parfait, quoi. Ou presque, vu le regard acéré d'un des deux colosses. Ce qui risque d'être moins parfait, c'est mon visage dans deux secondes, je le sens bien venir.

Mais même là, je me trompe totalement, puisqu'il me fout un coup non pas à la tête, mais en plein dans l'estomac. La douleur me plie en deux et coupe ma respiration une bonne seconde. Bordel, ça fait drôlement mal... L'avantage, c'est que je ne peux pas dire un mot, m'empêchant de leur donner la satisfaction de gémir de douleur.

Positive attitude, n'oubliez pas.

Je tombe à terre, et malgré la situation, je pense que c'est quand même rare de voir des sorciers se battre à la moldue. Ou alors ce sont des né-moldus. Aïe. Si c'est le cas, ça explique qu'ils me remettent un coup de pied dans le ventre, puisque la réputation des Serpentards au sujet de nos chers voisins moldus n'est plus à faire. L'un d'eux prend sa baguette et la pointe vers moi.

La seule chose que je peux penser avant de m'évanouir, c'est qu'il y a des moments où c'est vachement dur, d'avoir la positive attitude...

~OOO~

Je veux un beignet.

Allez savoir pourquoi c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu en tête quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Mais n'empêche que j'ai la dalle, et qu'un bon beignet au chocolat bien gras et brillant de friture serait accueilli comme le messie.

Une fois cette envie mentalement formulée, j'observe autour de moi. Bon, rideaux blancs, murs blancs, grand lit, baguette posée sur la table de chevet et odeur de potions en tous genres dans l'air.

Je pense pouvoir raisonnablement conclure que je suis à l'infirmerie.

-Réveillée, miss Arrows ?

Non, je dors les yeux ouverts, c'est bien connu. A part ça, oui, je suis ravie de vous voir aussi, miss Pomfresh. Oui, je me suis évanouie dans un couloir. Non, je ne me sentais pas bien, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas été en cours. Non, je n'ai pas encore mangé. Oui, je pense m'en remettre facilement. Non, personne n'était avec moi au moment de mon évanouissement. Oui, je veux un beignet.

Dommage que ce soit la seule question qu'elle ne m'ait pas posée, tiens. Une fois mon questionnaire terminé, mes mensonges habituels prononcés et l'infirmière partie, je laisse ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

Je risque un oeil à ma droite et constate qu'un gamin est en train de dormir. Vu son oeil au beurre noir, un cognard est passé par là. 'Fin, je suppose, mais ça me paraît le plus logique.

S'il y a quelqu'un, ça explique que Pomfresh m'ait appelée "Miss Arrows" au lieu de Johanna. Faut dire que je suis une habituée de l'infirmerie, non seulement à cause de tous ceux qui me tombent dessus, mais aussi parce que j'ai le talent de me mettre dans des pépins pas possibles.

Un exemple entre tous : en potion, un chaudron normalement destiné à Fawley avait été saboté par un gars auquel j'aurais bien envoyé des fleurs si Fawley n'avait pas justement décidé ce jour-là qu'elle préférait le mien et m'a donc laissé me débrouiller avec les explosions à répétition qui m'ont conduites tout droit à l'infirmerie...

Du coup, ben je commence à pas mal la connaître, l'infirmière. Et quand il n'y a personne d'autre, elle m'appelle par mon prénom, conscience professionnelle oblige. D'ailleurs, elle est peut-être un peu aigrie par le temps, mais elle reste vachement sympa. C'est déjà arrivé qu'on discute d'un peu de tout, notamment de botanique ou des études à faire pour devenir médicomage ou rester dans ces branches-là.

Non pas que j'envisage ce genre de carrière, mais je suis de nature curieuse, selon le sujet abordé. Et vu que plus rasoir que moi, tu meurs, j'aime bien discuter de tout ce qui concerne les études, les métiers possibles, la société sorcière, _y tutti quanti._

Malheureusement, Pomfresh n'est pas tolérante au point d'accepter de m'apporter un bon gros beignet au chocolat. Ou à la fraise, tiens, c'est pas dégueu, la confiture de fraise...

La porte qui s'ouvre me tire de mes pensées, me permettant d'arrêter de saliver, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je vois Rose Weasley. Elle a visiblement lâché son copain, et tient un bouquin de fleurs à la main. Infidélité ? A cet âge, déjà...

J'ignore si c'est parce que je suis allongée ou tout simplement parce que j'en vaux pas la peine, mais elle ne me remarque pas et se dirige vers le gamin endormi. Ah ouais, j'avais oublié que contrairement à moi, Weasley a plein de potes à Poudlard.

Elle le fixe un moment sans bouger, d'un air si sérieux qu'on dirait qu'elle le croit mort. Dis donc, si elle le prend comme ça quand un de ses copains s'est prit un cognard dans la tronche, j'ose même pas imaginer le jour où un truc vraiment grave arrivera.

Finalement, elle pousse un soupir, détourne les yeux et croise mon regard. Je ne suis pas à sa place, mais je suppose que quand on est perdu dans ses pensées et qu'on se croit seul, tourner la tête pour apercevoir une nana dans un lit qui vous regarde fixement, ça doit être flippant.

En tout cas, ça doit expliquer le sursaut qu'elle a et le petit cri effrayé qu'elle pousse. Je hausse un sourcil. Traitez-moi de psychopathe si vous voulez, mais je trouve ça super marrant de faire peur aux gens.

-Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue... marmonne-t-elle en posant le bouquet de fleurs à côté de son pote.

-C'est rien.

Elle se mord la lèvre, visiblement gênée, et s'asseoit vers le gamin, dont j'ignore totalement l'identité, d'ailleurs. Bon, c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment vital pour moi de le savoir, hein...

Sans la moindre gêne, je continue de la regarder, et je m'éclate à la voir devenir de plus en plus fébrile au fil des secondes qui passent. Elle se triture les doigts, se mord la lèvre, regarde autour d'elle... Et moi, je ne détourne pas mes yeux, intérieurement morte de rire. C'est juste excellent.

-Hum... Tu as eu un accident ? demande-t-elle finalement, à bout de nerfs.

C'est sa tactique, engager la conversation ? Comme si j'avais envie de tailler une bavette avec Weasley. Du coup, je ne réponds pas, ce qui la met encore plus mal à l'aise. Oh Merlin, ce que c'est drôle !

-Tu veux peut-être que j'aille te chercher de l'eau ? tente-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

Toujours sans un mot, je désigne le pichet que Pomfresh m'a rempli et laissé sur ma table de chevet. Sauf que la réputation de Weasley sur son intelligence est peut-être usurpée, vu qu'elle comprend mon signe de travers et s'exclame :

-Oh, tu ne peux pas t'en servir ? Attends, je vais t'aider...

Incrédule, je la vois se lever et me servir un verre avant de le porter à mes lèvres. Elle croit que je suis infirme ou quoi ? Je me dégage d'un geste sec, mais elle n'a pas l'air de mal le prendre.

-Ça a dû être grave... C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas en cours, aujourd'hui ?

Je cligne des yeux trois fois avant de me rappeler que j'avais deux heures de botanique en commun avec les Gryffondors. Je détourne la tête, toujours silencieuse, agacée. Elle commence à me gonfler avec ses élans de sollicitude. Elle ne comprend pas que je m'amuse juste à la terroriser en la fixant sans interruption ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Malsain, mais pas compliqué !

-Tu es tombée ? Ou bien tu as joué au quidditch ? Quoique c'est peut-être en potion... J'ai toujours trouvé que le professeur Slughorn ne prenait pas suffisamment en compte la sécurité des élèves... Ou bien un cours de sortilège qui a mal tourné ? Tu sais, ça m'est déjà arrivée, alors...

-Mais ferme-la !

Elle s'arrête brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, pendant que je souffle un grand coup pour garder mon self-control. Bon sang, on n'a pas idée de laisser des pipelettes pareilles traîner dans l'infirmerie, les malades sont censés se reposer, non ?!

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demande-t-elle au bout de longues secondes.

Je me retiens de justesse de lui balancer le pichet dans la tronche. Et non, je ne parle de l'eau contenue à l'intérieur, mais bien du pichet en lui-même. Peut-être que ça lui grillerait quelques neurones chargés de la parole, avec un peu de chance.

Elle recommence à me demander si elle a été impolie dans ses questions, et à bout de nerfs, je lâche :

-Mais retourne voir ton copain au lieu de me faire chier !

Cette fois-ci, elle se fige. Enfin un peu de silence, merci Merlin ! Je tente un regard vers elle, et je m'aperçois qu'elle a brusquement pâli et que ses mains tremblent légèrement. Je vous préviens, si elle fait un malaise, je la laisse se démerder !

-Je... n'ai pas de copain, déclare-t-elle finalement en tremblant.

...Ah ouais, c'est vrai que je suis pas censée être au courant. Tiens, ça me ferait peut-être un moyen de pression, un de ces jours ? Non parce qu'à part mes bouquins, je n'ai pas beaucoup de loisirs, alors faut bien que je trouve des façons de m'occuper, non ? Après, qu'elles soient immorales ou pas... C'est pas mon problème.

-C'est donc pour cela que tu roulais des pelles à Malefoy ? Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut.

Cette fois-ci, la pâleur de sa peau me fait penser à un vampire, et je me retiens de ricaner discrètement. Si j'avais un appareil photo, j'afficherai le cliché agrandi sur la porte de la grande salle, rien que pour savoir combien de temps les rumeurs sur sa possible vampirisation mettraient à circuler.

Grandiose.

Sauf que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo, dommage pour moi. Tant pis, avec un peu de chance, Malefoy fera la même tête et je pourrai faire l'expérience avec lui.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

Je sors de mes pensées journalistiques (d'accord, c'est plus proche d'un paparazzi, à ce niveau-là) et me tourne vers elle.

-Je vous ai vus dans le parc.

Elle se mord la lèvre en comprenant qu'elle est coincée. Maintenant, poulette, dégage ! Sauf que non, elle reste plantée sur ses deux pieds, et je décide de formuler la menace à voix haute :

-Maintenant, fous-moi la paix ou Poudlard connaîtra ton petit secret.

Mouahahaha, je m'aime ! Je trouve ça tellement classe de faire du chantage aux gens de cette manière ! Surtout si la victime est la princesse chérie de la maison Gryffondor, qui fricote avec le vil serpent, à la fois adulé et craint pas ses pairs !

Y'aurait presque de quoi faire une réecriture de Roméo et Juliette, tiens. En espérant qu'ils respectent l'épilogue de Shakespeare, pour rajouter du dramatique.

Je sais, c'est dégueulasse de penser ça. Mais avouez que c'est pas drôle quand tout se passe super facilement ! La preuve que le public aime ça, c'est que le plus grand succès au cinéma de ces dernières années, c'est quand même un film qui raconte la mort de centaines de personnes et dont le héros meurt en laissant sa chère et tendre sur une porte au milieu de l'océan !

Après ça, osez me dire que je suis la seule à avoir l'esprit tordu.

Mais je sors de mes idées morbides en constatant que Weasley est toujours là, à me regarder, l'air de réfléchir intensément. En quelle langue dois-je lui dire ?

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Dis... Tu en penses quoi ?

Je lève un sourcil. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait bien compris la discussion que nous ayons. Ou alors, c'est moi qui, à force de ne parler à personne sauf Fawley en l'insultant, ait oublié comment communiquer mes idées.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De Scorpius et moi.

... Rassurez-moi, elle est pas sérieuse ? Weasley n'est quand même pas en train de me demander à MOI ce que je pense de SA relation avec Malefoy ?!

-J'en pense que vous êtes cons, point barre. Casse-toi.

Elle a visiblement un filtre anti-insultes puisqu'elle ne semble entendre que la première partie de ma réponse.

-Donc tu crois qu'on ne doit pas s'afficher à Poudlard ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?! Pourquoi elle me parle de ses histoires de coeur alors que je ne la connais pas et qu'en plus, je m'en bats royalement les steaks de ce qu'elle doit faire ou non ?! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais été spécialement sympa avec elle depuis le début de cette conversation !

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez tant que tu te casses !

Son visage s'éclaire.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait arrêter de se cacher ? interprète-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Je vous en supplie, dites-moi qu'elle le fait exprès. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bouché ! Ou alors elle fait volontairement l'impasse sur ce qui ne l'intéresse pas, mais elle le fait avec tellement de naturel que je trouve ça un peu gros.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle se précipite sur moi et me saisit le bras. Complètement perdue, je commence à le secouer, mais elle s'accroche et s'exclame :

-Tu es à Serpentard, et pourtant tu n'as rien contre ça ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

Occupée à la faire lâcher prise (c'est presque un réaction allergique, je déteste qu'on me touche), je mets plusieurs secondes à assimiler ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

-...T'aider ?

-Oui ! Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai envie de ne plus me cacher et d'afficher ma relation avec Scorpius en public, mais il n'est pas d'accord parce qu'il a peur des réactions ! S'il voit que tu n'as rien contre, peut-être que ça le fera réfléchir ! Aide-moi à le convaincre !

...Dieu des beignets, dites-moi qu'elle n'a pas dit ce que je viens d'entendre.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Pas du tout, je suis sérieuse. Quand j'essaie de lui en parler, il ne m'écoute pas. Si quelqu'un d'extérieur lui affirme que ça ne posera pas de problème, il réfléchira sûrement.

Ah oui. Evidemment. Ça paraît logique. Il y a juste un tout petit détail auquel elle n'a pas pensé...

-Mais j'en ai rien à carrer de tes histoires ! Je n'ai pas à aller parler avec Malefoy des nanas qu'il met dans son pieu !

La dernière phrase était volontairement gênante pour qu'elle comprenne et me lâche la grappe. Sauf qu'au lieu de rougir, elle se contente de réaffirmer sa prise et de déclarer :

-S'il-te-plaît, tu es la seule personne au courant en-dehors de nous deux ! Si j'en parle à quelqu'un d'autre, il risque de mal le prendre, mais vu que tu as tout découvert toi-même, ça devrait passer !

-J'ai dit non !

-Enfin, c'est pas grand-chose...

-Je m'en fous !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

On se tourne d'un même mouvement vers Pomfresh, qui vient d'arriver. Elle fronce les sourcils, pas habituée à me voir parler à d'autres êtres humains, puis déclare :

-Miss Weasley, je vous prie de laisser miss Arrows se reposer.

Elle hoche la tête et se redresse, laissant enfin mon bras en paix. Elle commence à marcher vers la sortie, mais au dernier moment, se retourne et s'exclame :

-Je réussirai à te convaincre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis elle se casse, sous le regard étonné de Pomfresh.

Et moi qui croyais que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

 _Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. On rentre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet, avec l'arrivée de Rose qui sera un personnage central de cette fiction._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, ça ne peut de toute façon que m'aider à m'améliorer !_

 _Merci à tous !_


	3. J'aurais dû l'égorger

_Bien le bonsoir, je vous présente ce troisième chapitre, dans lesquels Rose et Albus commencent à apparaître. Merci de vos commentaires, cela me fait très plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 3 : J'aurais dû l'égorger**

J'ai fini par sortir de l'infirmerie un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, mais je ne reviens toujours pas de ma discussion avec Weasley. Elle n'était quand même pas sérieuse quand elle a affirmé qu'elle s'obstinerait à essayer de me convaincre, non ?

Enfin merde, c'est elle que ça regarde ! Et puis si son copain n'est pas d'accord, qu'elle se démerde avec lui, surtout que pour le coup, c'est lui que je trouve davantage inspiré.

D'accord, leurs statuts respectifs les empêcheront certainement d'être la cible de moqueries ou de tabassages discrets dans les couloirs, mais c'est clair que beaucoup vont voir ça d'un sale œil ! En plus, j'imagine même pas la réaction des parents... ni même celle des cousin(e)s/frères. Les familles Weasley et Potter sont plutôt répandues à Poudlard.

Déjà, on a les trois gosses Potter, dont Albus qui est dans mon année, mais à Serdaigle. Les deux autres -James et Lily- sont à Gryffondor, l'un en septième année et l'autre en quatrième année. Il y a aussi le frère de Weasley, qui est avec la gamine Potter en quatrième année à Gryffondor.

Ensuite, il y a plein d'autres Weasley dont j'ignore les relations exactes. Je sais que dans mon année, il y a une Roxane à Poufsouffle, qu'en septième, il y a une Dominique à Poufsouffle également, et que dans les années inférieures, il y a un Louis, une Molly et une Lucy. Ne me demandez pas les maisons ou les années exactes, j'en ai strictement aucune idée.

Avant, il y en avait deux autres : Victoire qui a marqué Poudlard en remportant sept fois d'affilé le prix de la fille la plus belle de l'école, et qui s'est également illustrée par ses notes plutôt bonnes, voire brillantes parfois ; et Fred, connu pour son amour pour les blagues et qui livrait Poudlard en produits de farces et attrapes. Paraît que son père gère la boutique, mais j'ai pas cherché plus loin.

Ils sont tous assez connus. Déjà parce qu'ils viennent de familles remarquées, et ensuite parce qu'ils ont de bons résultats ou qu'ils jouent au Quidditch. Ils sont du genre à connaître un peu tout le monde.

Alors quand on voit la famille, on peut effectivement se demander si Malefoy sortira intact d'une révélation de sa relation avec miss-parfaite. Et oui, je pense principalement à ses attributs masculins qui ont de fortes chances d'être endommagées.

Les gens disent souvent que les familles nombreuses, c'est cool, mais faudrait pas oublier les inconvénients. Non pas que je sois spécialement au courant vu que je n'ai qu'un frère de douze ans, mais il n'y a qu'à les voir pour en être convaincu.

D'ailleurs, quand on y pense, si je m'engageais à aider Weasey, ça signifierait que je me mettrais sa famille à dos...

Si j'avais encore eu des réticences à refuser tout net, elles se seraient envolées en éclats à l'instant même. Maso, oui, suicidaire, non.

Franchement, il faudrait qu'on m'explique pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe. Une née-moldue à Serpentard ? Yolo, c'est bibi. Une née-moldue qui se fait régulièrement casser la gueule ? Yolo, c'est re-bibi. Une associale incapable de communiquer décemment avec le monde extérieur sans tenter de l'exterminer ? Yolo, vous ne vous débarasserez jamais de bibi ! Une pauvre victime à qui on demande de l'aide pour organiser la plus grande tentative de meurtre jamais orchestrée à Poudlard ? Bibi, l'histoire sans fin.

L'heure s'impose à moi grâce à mon horloge parlante personnelle : mon estomac. Le dîner m'attend !

Comme d'habitude, la Grande Salle est remplie de brouhahas en tous genre, de rires et parfois de petits sortilèges sans importance. Quoique... Est-ce qu'un Poufsouffle à tête de loutre vient de passer devant moi ?

Sans un mot, je m'installe à ma place habituelle, tout au bout de la table des Serpentards. J'ai adopté cet endroit quand j'ai remarqué qu'on m'y foutait la paix. Je note la présence de quelques Serdaigle plus loin, ainsi que trois Gryffondors. Les élèves ne sont plus tellement attachés à l'idée de manger obligatoirement à la bonne table. Ils ont plutôt tendance à voir en fonction des affinités.

Dans ce cas, vous direz-vous, pourquoi ne vais-je pas ailleurs pour que mes chers compatriotes me laissent tranquille ? Déjà, parce que je n'ai personne avec qui manger et ensuite, parce qu'une cravate verte et argent, ça se remarque plus si c'est au milieu d'un tas d'autres couleurs que simplement plongée dans une masse identique. En gros, passer inaperçue, tel est mon credo !

Je balaye la salle d'un regard en essayant de trouver un truc marrant à fixer, quand je croise deux grands yeux bruns qui s'accrochent aux miens. Weasley. Elle ne me lâche pas et me fait un petit sourire qui se veut sûrement amical. Je me retiens de lui envoyer un sortilège de chauve-furie sur-le-champ.

Par pure provocation, je me tourne vers Malefoy, qui discute avec son groupe d'amis, dont deux ou trois nanas qui le mangent des yeux. C'est quand même vrai qu'il est canon. Elle a une sacrée chance, la miss. La beauté et l'intelligence réunies. Encore qu'on ne peut pas reprocher à Weasley d'être moche, elle a même un certain succès, ou à Malefoy d'être con, parce que sans être brillantes, ses notes sont quand même élevées. Ils font un peu "Couple parfait", c'est chiant. Je n'ai aucune raison de les aider dans leur petit jeu.

Je relance un regard à Weasley, dont le sourire s'est un peu crispé, mais qui continue avec son air amical. Je hais les saintes. Vous savez, ce genre de nanas tellement parfaites que même la perfection se sent nulle à côté. Mignonnes mais pas trop parce que sinon c'est vulgaire, intelligentes, douces, timides mais pas sans personnalité et surtout, qui ne s'énervent jamais, pardonnent toutes les fautes parce que leur noblesse d'âme est infinie. Une tarte dans la face, voilà ce que ça me donne envie de faire, moi, quand je vois ce genre de fille.

Et Weasley est ce genre de fille. Je ne peux pas m'entendre avec une nana qui me donne envie de la claquer toutes les trois phrases. Pas possible. Alors l'aider dans ses problèmes de cœur, encore moins.

~OOO~

Le lendemain matin, je ne relève pas la tête une seule fois de mes œufs brouillés, craignant d'être à nouveau la cible de regards Weasleyiens. J'ai décidé de faire comme si elle n'existait pas, ce qui sera considérablement plus simple.

Une fois mon petit-déjeuner fini, je me dépêche de sortir de la Grande Salle pour me rendre en potions. Je sors mon bouquin de métamorphose et me replonge dedans, toujours aussi fascinée par tous les sorts que j'espère réussir à produire un jour.

-Il a l'air génial, ce bouquin.

Je manque de sursauter et relève la tête en direction de Weasley.

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Je venais te faire un petit coucou.

Coucou ? Un petit _coucou_?! Mais elle est complètement frappée, cette fille !

-Salut, maintenant casse-toi.

Je tente de me replonger dans mon livre, mais avec cette sangsue en face, je ne risque pas d'y arriver. Merlin a toujours été si cruel avec moi.

-T'as pas entendu ? Barre-toi !

-Mais j'ai cours ici, moi aussi.

Je cligne des yeux. Une fois.

Et meeeeeeeeer...credi. On a encore un cours commun avec ces foutus Griffondors. Pourquoi, nom du slip de Merlin, est-ce que les profs veulent tellement faire de rapprochement entre les serpents et les lions qu'ils les foutent ensemble à chaque cours ? Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'après les BUSES de l'an dernier, les classes sont construites en fonction de qui a réussi telle ou telle matière ! C'est faux, c'est juste un complot des profs ! D'abord !

Je grogne dans ma barbe, et décide de partir me réfugier là où elle se tiendra à distance, dans la salle. Je m'installe, comme d'habitude, au fond et sors mon livre ainsi que quelques ingrédients. C'est après avoir posé mon couteau à côté de ma balance que je réalise qu'un deuxième livre est posé à côté du mien. Ainsi que d'autres ingrédients. Et une Weasley, accessoirement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Ben, je me mets à côté de toi, répond-elle en clignant des yeux, avec un air presque naïf.

Je vais l'égorger. Je vais l'éventrer, la forcer à bouffer ses propres tripes avec du ketchup, et ensuite je l'égorge avant de coller son corps au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie. Au moins je me sentirai soulagée.

-Non mais ça va pas la...

-Euh, Rose ?

Je relève la tête vers un gars qui m'est vaguement familier. Il me dit quelque chose...

-Oh, Albus ! Tu t'installes ? s'exclame Weasley avec un grand sourire.

Albus ? Oh merde, le fils Potter, et le cousin de mon problème n°1 actuel, qui me lance un coup d'œil, un peu gêné, avant de s'asseoir.

Parce qu' _en plus_ , elle compte ramener toute sa fratrie ?! Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel, elle ne peut pas juste me foutre la paix et me laisser retourner à mes années d'isolement pépère tranquille ?! Surtout qu'en plus, la présence de Potter, qui est à Serdaigle, démonte toute ma théorie de complot professoral visant à une pacification entre Griffounets et Serpenchous. Double raison de le fusiller du regard.

Il a l'air de s'en rendre compte puisqu'il se tortille sur sa chaise, gêné, pendant que je me tourne vers Weasley, furieuse :

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors arrête de me coller !

-Rose, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de...

-Tais-toi, intime-t-elle à son cousin.

De quoi ? Une si bonne idée de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette cinglée à prévu de me faire subir ?! Elle doit entendre mes pensées puisqu'elle se tourne vers moi, et toujours en souriant, m'explique posément :

-Figure-toi qu'Albus ici présent est un espèce d'aimant à humains et a plus d'amis que Slughorn de cadeaux à Noël. En conséquence de quoi, il est mis au courant dès que quelque chose d'intéressant, ou pas, il faut bien l'avouer, se déroule entre les murs de notre chère école. Et par une relation de cause à effet très fascinante mais qui n'a pas lieu d'être développée ici, il sait à peu près tout ce qu'i savoir sur tout le monde.

Ah. Très intéressant, n'est-ce pas, sauf que... comment dire... Ah, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue... Hum... Ah oui, c'est ça : j'en ai rien à foutre. Et j'aimerais bien qu'elle arrête de parler comme si elle était une prof devant expliquer une théorie à un élève particulièrement abruti.

Mais avant que je ne puisse lui faire entendre ma façon de penser, elle s'empresse de continuer :

-Je lui ai donc demandé quelques renseignements te concernant, et il me les a fournies avec une dextérité que je ne peux que lui reconnaître. Albus, tu es le meilleur.

Il hoche la tête en gardant son air gêné, pendant que je cligne des yeux en assimilant une partie bien spécifique de la phrase : elle s'est renseignée sur moi ?! Cette sangsue a, en plus de me coller non-stop, cherché des _renseignements_ sur _moi_ ?!

Je vais la tuer. Je vais l'égorger avant de plonger sa tête dans mon chaudron et je ferai boire le tout à Slughorn.

Sans se laisser impressionner par mon air de tueuse psychopathe, ce qui me vexe légèrement au passage, elle continue avec un aplomb que je ne peux que lui reconnaître :

-Et il se trouve que tu es du genre solitaire.

Non, sans dec' ? Rose Weasley, la fille unanimement considérée comme la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard depuis des décennies -depuis le départ de sa mère, en fait- a eu besoin de recourir aux service de son cousin détective privé pour s'en rendre compte ?!

Les génies, c'est plus ce que c'était.

-Et alors ? je lance d'une voix acerbe.

Albus se tortille nerveusement, mal à l'aise. Je crois qu'il a peur de moi.

Brave petit.

-Et alors tu m'as tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympathique, donc...

Je n'écoute même pas la fin de la phrase tant le fait qu'elle m'ait associée au mot "sympathique" me choque profondément. C'est une blague ? Qui sur cette terre dirait d'une fille qui n'a fait que vous envoyer chier, vous en foutre plein la gueule et vous faire clairement comprendre qu'elle se paierait votre tête avec vos histoires de cœur, qu'elle est _sympathique_ ?!

Rose Weasley, apparemment.

Elle me fixe en clignant des yeux, et attend visiblement une réponse. Que je pourrais très certainement lui donner si je savais de quoi il en retournait, évidemment. En supposant que j'en ai la moindre envie, cela va de soi.

La bonne blague.

Albus, qui semble avoir remarqué mon moment d'égarement -au moins un cerveau actif dans cette famille, rassurant- m'explique doucement, en ayant l'air de croire que je veux savoir :

-Rose suggérait qu'elle devienne, enfin... ton amie.

...Ah ah.

-Exactement ! renchérit la concernée, qui me fixe avec un grand sourire. (Est-ce merlinement possible d'avoir des dents aussi blanches ?!) Mais puisque tu sembles un peu réticente, je vais tout faire pour te convaincre !

Laissez-moi me pendre. Juste un petit peu.

-Tu verras, on va s'amuser ! ajoute-t-elle en levant le pouce en l'air.

Cette fois-ci, ma patience est à bout. Je me penche vers elle et chuchote d'une voix qui gronde plus qu'elle ne parle :

-Ecoute-moi bien, Weasley, tu vas gentiment me foutre la paix parce que tes histoires de bonne sainte me donnent juste envie de t'en mettre une, ce que je ne vais pas tarder à faire si tu ne me lâches pas la grappe. Alors soit tu dégages et retournes vivre ta vie de fillette pourrie gâtée dans ton coin, soit une certaine rumeur circulera dans la seconde. Compris ?!

Là, je m'épate. Sincèrement, je m'aime quand je suis aussi classe. Mais il faut dire que j'en ai vraiment ma claque de cette nana, et que plus vite elle sera partie mieux je me porterai. Albus nous regarde curieusement, il n'a pas entendu ce que je viens de dire à sa cousine. Ce qui était le but, je n'avais pas envie de griller mon joker "Malefoy" tout de suite.

Parce que pour être franche, je pense qu'elle s'en foutra totalement de ce que pourra dire Poudlard au sujet de son couple. Par contre, les membres de sa famille, c'est une autre paire de manches. Ça, même une handicapée sociale comme moi peut le dire : ce sont toujours les reproches de la famille qui font le plus mal. Je me fous de ce que pense Fawley, mais je me sens horriblement mal dès que je déçois mes parents.

Alors concernant Weasley, si je dois mettre ma menace à exécution, ce seront en priorité les "Potter/Weasley" que j'informerais.

Je me retourne vers miss parfaite, qui me regarde sérieusement. Elle ne semble pas impressionnée. En fait, elle n'a pas du tout peur de moi, ni maintenant ni avant. C'est sûrement pour ça que je peux pas la voir en peinture, moi qui adore exercer un contrôle par la crainte sur les gens. Enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça, parce que les gens auxquels je parle sont plutôt rares, alors ceux auxquels je peux faire peur...

Elle répond simplement :

-Désolée, mais pas compris. Les filles pourries gâtées comme moi sont habituées à avoir ce qu'elles veulent, et je veux devenir ton amie. Alors attends-toi à de longs caprices de ma part, mais je ne céderai pas.

J'ouvre la bouche de stupeur.

Merde. Weasley n'est pas seulement chiante et niaise.

Elle est aussi et surtout particulièrement forte à ce jeu-là. Manquait plus que ça.

 _Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si certains trouvent Rose un peu trop niaise, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle aime se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	4. J'aurais dû la noyer

_Suite à quelques problèmes sur mon ordinateur, je n'ai pas pu publier ce chapitre avant. Mais maintenant, il est là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 4 : J'aurais dû la noyer**

Je peux mourir.

Selon le contexte, cette phrase peut ou faire très classe ou faire très flipper. Il y a les cas où la personne concernée a accompli tout ce qu'elle devait/pouvait/voulait accomplir et n'a plus rien à faire sur terre. À ce compte-là, le "Je peux mourir" sont les derniers mots d'un homme (enfin ça peut être une femme aussi, ne soyons pas sexistes) qui a su donné un sens à son existence et qui a atteint un tel degré de paix qu'il en vient à accepter la mort. La méga-classe.

Il y aussi les cas où la personne (Histoire de parité, prenons une femme) (En fait c'est encore plus macho vu la situation dans laquelle elle est) (Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de faire un truc aussi con que des exemples anti-sexistes ?) (Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que je me prends la tête à ce point pour des _exemples ?_ ) (Bref, reprenons) (Même si c'est chiant) est en danger de mort et réalise qu'elle n'est pas immortelle, et non petite idiote, ton corps risque de faire sbouic si le méchant monsieur avec un couteau réussit à t'atteindre ! Ou si ton corps tombe de cette falaise. Ou si tu ne remontes pas à temps à la surface. Enfin, ça dépend de la situation, mais vous avez compris l'idée.

Mais dans mon cas, mon "Je peux mourir" n'est ni classe ni flippant. Il est juste appréciateur. Parce que, allongée dans mon lit, sur le ventre, les mucles relâchés, l'oreiller parfaitent positionné, aucun bruit chiant dans les parages et cette sensation de bien-être dans mon corps, je me dis que si je mourrais là tout de suite maintenant, non seulement ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais en plus je trouverais ça parfait.

Viens à moi, la mort, que le dernier souvenir que j'emporte dans l'au-delà soit cette impression de béatitude !

-Johan !

Ok, la mort n'en a rien à carrer ni de moi ni de mon bien-être. Méchante mort.

Je replonge la tête dans mon oreiller en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un cauchemar, la voix que j'ai entendu ne peut pas être celle de...

-Allez marmotte, lève-toi ! s'exclame la voix en retirant d'un coup sec la couverture de mon corps, lâchant un courant d'air glacé sur moi.

...Weasley. Rectification, c'est elle qui peut mourir, vu la situation de danger imminent dans laquelle elle vient de se mettre.

-Dégage, je dors.

-Certainement pas, il est l'heure de se lever.

-Keskadire ?

Ce qui, en langage réveillé, signifie "C'est-à-dire ?". Mais comme une grande fille, je relève la tête pour regarder ma pendule.

Cinq heures du matin.

Je cligne des yeux une fois.

-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?!

Elle sursaute violemment pendant que je me redresse, prête à bondir sur elle et à lui arracher sa touffe rousse. Cette sangsue n'a quand même pas osé venir ME réveiller à CINQ HEURES DU MATIN ?! Déjà que ça fait deux semaines non stop qu'elle me colle, se tape l'incruste à côté de moi pendant nos cours commun et passe son temps à me parler de trucs dont je me fous totalement, il faut en plus qu'elle vienne ME REVEILLER A UNE HEURE OU MÊME LES POULES DORMENT ENCORE ?!

C'est à ce moment précis que j'entends un coq chanter au loin.

Même les piafs se foutent de ma gueule.

Un instant désarçonnée, je me reconcentre très vite sur mon objectif principal, à savoir tuer Weasley dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais elle me fait un grand sourire, son moment de frayeur visiblement passé. Sa capacité à n'en avoir rien à foutre de mes élans de colère m'énerve encore plus qu'elle. C'est dire.

-Je sais qu'il est tôt, mais j'avais envie qu'on prenne un bain ensemble, m'explique-t-elle joyeusement.

Je me casse la gueule. Littéralement.

Je veux dire, je n'étais déjà pas très stable, à moitié debout sur mon lit, et son annonce m'a tellement surprise que j'en ai trébuché, et je suis tombée en arrière. Pourtant, je n'en ai rien à cirer tant ce qu'elle vient de me dire me plonge dans un chaos mental total.

-Un bain ?

-Exactement ! Tu sais que je suis préfète, alors j'ai accès à une salle de bain géniale. Allons-y !

En deux semaines, j'ai largement eu le temps de me rendre compte que cette nana ne fonctionne pas comme les être humains normaux. Mais là, elle pète tous les records.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Un bain avec toi ?! Alors là, tu peux rêver, moi je vais me recoucher tout de suite et si jamais tu recommences, alors je...

C'est à ce moment précis que plus aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Et que je constate que Weasley tient sa baguette dans ma direction. Cette folle vient de me lancer un sort de mutisme !

-C'est cela. Tu as de la chance que les autres ne soient pas là, sinon tu les aurais réveillées. Allez, allons-y.

Elle me saisit par le bras, ce qui provoque comme d'habitude une réaction allergique chez moi et me pousse à me débattre. Mais ce qu'elle vient de dire me fait réfléchir et je jette un coup d'œil vers les autres lits. Effectivement, ils sont vides, ce qui m'indique que les trois charmantes Marie couche-toi là qui partagent mon dortoir ont très certainement découché pour rendre visite à je-ne-sais-quel-et-je-ne-veux-pas-savoir joueur de quidditch musclé et testostéroné.

Ce qui me pousse à me poser une autre question : comment Weasley est-elle entrée dans mon dortoir ? Enfin, comment est-elle entrée dans ma salle commune ? Je sais bien qu'elle est préfète, mais elle n'a quand même pas accès aux mots de passe des autres maisons, si ?

...Si ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est sûr, je vais me barricader dans un coin. Là où elle ne pourra plus jamais m'atteindre.

Malheureusement, mes questions intérieures m'ont détourné de mon envie de me barrer loin d'elle, et elle m'a traînée jusque devant la salle de bain des préfèts, qu'elle est en train d'ouvrir.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui donner un pain, je reste bouche bée devant la taille et la décoration de la pièce. C'est immense. Et bon sang, ça pète la classe. Vraiment.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ? me demande-t-elle en souriant.

Je lui lance un regard noir, et elle me fixe avec incompréhension, avant qu'elle ne comprenne :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tiens, fait-elle en agitant sa baguette vers moi, me rendant la parole d'un informulé.

-Je te déteste, sont les premiers mots que je lui adresse.

Elle se contente de sourire de plus belle avant d'enlever son uniforme. Sans la moindre gêne, elle se retrouve nue devant moi avant de plonger dans l'eau comme un poisson.

Et je ronge mon frein en constatant qu'en plus d'être jolie, intelligente, populaire et d'avoir un copain que le monde entier lui envie (en tout cas le monde féminin), elle nage bien et elle est super bien foutue. Elle m'énerve.

-Allez, tu viens ?

-Non.

Weasley se contente de faire la moue avant d'actionner un robinet qui déverse un liquide à l'odeur de lavande dans le bassin. D'accord, je ne supporte pas cette nana, mais ce foutu bain géant me fait envie. Vraiment.

Pour ne pas froisser mon honneur de Serpentarde associale en haine contre l'humanité, je me contente de m'asseoir sur le rebord et de tremper mes pieds. Et je le regrette instantanément, puisque la chaleur et la sensation de la mousse sur mes chevilles ne me donne qu'une envie : plonger. Ce que mon orgueil et mon mépris Weasleyien m'interdisent catégoriquement de faire.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre barbote comme une bienheureuse, fait des longueurs, plonge et remonte à la surface, fait des concours d'apnée dont elle est la seule participante, se recouvre le corps de mousse, fait des bulles et me demande toutes les trois minutes si je ne veux pas venir la rejoindre. À chaque fois, je dis non, même si la tentation est grande. L'idée de pouvoir me prélasser là-dedans me paraît de plus en plus alléchante.

Et à ma plus grande honte, je craque. En vérifiant que Weasley est trop occupée à faire mumuse avec les robinets pour me regarder, j'enlève mon pyjama -parce qu'évidemment, mademoiselle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me changer- et une fois nue, me dépêche de descendre dans l'eau, des fois qu'elle se retourne et constate à quel point mon corps fait pâle figure à côté du sien.

Non pas que je sois atroce, mais je suis un peu trop maigre, et là où Weasley présente formes et rondeurs féminines bien placées, -Malefoy doit vraiment s'amuser- je m'apparente plus à une brindille sans poitrine et possiblement comparable à une planche à pain. Il faut dire que je déteste me retrouver dans la foule, et que j'écourte toujours mes repas au maximum pour ne pas rester en présence de gens que je déteste, donc tout le monde, et que du coup, je mange juste assez pour ne pas tomber malade.

Forcément, mon corps ne s'est pas vraiment développé. Je suis petite, et je n'ai pas eu la phase passage de l'aspect enfantin à celui d'une adolescente. On ne peut pas dire que je complexe, mais je déteste me montrer en public.

En entendant le bruit que je fais en entrant dans l'eau, Weasley se retourne vers moi et pousse un cri ravi. Elle se dépêche de nager vers moi, et déclare :

-Alors, on n'est pas bien là-dedans ?

Je grogne pour ne pas admettre que la température de l'eau est juste parfaite, que la mousse me donne l'impression d'un duvet magique et que l'odeur des savons me plonge dans un état semi-léthargique absolument paradisiaque.

Je hais cette fille. Parce que pour le coup, je ne peux pas lui reprocher de m'avoir amenée ici.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Et deux voix masculines discuter :

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Peut-être engager un nouveau batteur, ou... Il y a quelqu'un ? s'interrompt la deuxième voix.

Je me retourne avec horreur vers deux personnes que je connais, l'une à cause de Weasley, et l'autre seulement de vue.

Le premier étant Albus et le deuxième étant son grand frère, James. Qui se figent en nous voyant. Enfin, moi, ils doivent m'avoir vue une dixième de seconde puisque je plonge aussitôt pour que seuls mes yeux dépassent du rebord du bassin. En revanche, Weasley a l'air plus tranquille, se contentant de vérifier que la mousse recouvre la majorité de son corps avant de s'exclamer :

-Salut les gars ! Vous veniez prendre un bain ?

Je me rappelle que c'est leur cousine, et je pousse un cri de rage mental. Si Potter n°2, alias Albus, est du genre à rester discret, comme me l'a répété mainte et mainte fois mon problème n°1 actuel, Potter n°1, alias James, est l'archétype du gars populaire qui adore l'être. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, préfet en chef, élève globalement assidu en classe, mais plus du genre à avoir des facilités qu'à bosser réellement, il a sa cour d'amis et connaît pratiquement tout le monde à Poudlard.

Il va cafter. D'ici une demi-heure, tout le château saura que je fais trempette avec miss Weasley de bon matin, et les Serpentards, qui ne m'aiment déjà pas beaucoup à la base, vont me tomber dessus pour me péter la gueule. Le peu de moi qui sera encore en état va se faire démonter par les autres maisons qui ne vont pas apprécier que l'erreur que je suis traîne avec la princesse chérie de Gryffondor, et si après ça je suis encore vivante, la famille Potter-Weasley y remédiera.

Je vais mourir. Vraiment.

-Ouais, marmonne Potter bis, on va vous laisser, désolé pour le dérangement.

Ils se retournent tous deux et sortent sans un mot, nous laissant à nouveau entre filles. Je regarde Weasley, qui a l'air de se foutre royalement de ma mort imminente. Et je craque.

-CETTE FOIS J'EN AI MARRE !

Elle cesse de se savonner le bras, et cligne des yeux devant mon pétage de câble. Je sors du bassin, et me moquant éperdument qu'elle voit mes cuisses de poulet et mon torse aussi plat que celui d'une gamine, et ramasse mes affaires en les enfilant à la va-vite.

-Mais enfin, Johan...

-ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA ! MON NOM C'EST JOHANNA, ET POUR TOI C'EST ARROWS ! ON NE SE CONNAÎT PAS, JE NE TE SUPPORTE PAS, ET TU VIENS TE TAPER L'INCRUSTE VERS MOI ! ET MAINTENANT, TOUT POUDLARD VA CROIRE QUE JE SUIS POTE AVEC UNE NANA QUI CHERCHE A M'EMBRIGADER POUR FOUTRE LE BOXON EN L'AIDANT DANS SA VIE AMOUREUSE ! ET BIEN TU SAIS QUOI, VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE AVEC TON COPAIN ET DEMERDE-TOI !

Folle de rage, je sors de la salle de bain en manquant de réduire le plancher en miettes tant je le piétine en marchant.

J'étais très bien avant, dans ma bulle de solitude pépère tranquille, et elle se permet de venir régenter ma vie alors que je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'elle me gonflait. Et maintenant, elle vient de m'attirer des emmerdes pour les deux années qui me restent dans cette école. C'en est trop.

-Hem... Arrows ?

Je me tourne violemment vers les deux qui me suivent, et qui sont, comme par hasard, les deux mâles Potter. Automatiquement, je porte la main à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver ma baguette, mais étant donné que Weasley m'a traînée avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la prendre, je suis sans défense, ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

-Est-ce que... commence James, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire plus, je me mets à hurler comme une démente :

-AH TOI LA FERME ! REPANDS TOUTES LES RUMEURS QUE TU VEUX SUR MON COMPTE, LÂCHE TA FAMILLE DE DEGENERES SUR MOI, VIENS ME CASSER LA GUEULE SI ÇA T'AMUSE MAIS FERME-LA !

Aucun des deux ne souffle mot tandis que je me retourne, prête à partir. En sens inverse arrive un Serpentard à qui il est déjà arrivé de me coincer dans un couloir pour me jeter un sort de coloration épidermique. J'avais passé les heures suivantes à attendre que la potion de l'infirmière enlève cette horrible teinte verte fluo de ma peau. Et évidemment, je n'ai pas ma baguette.

Il me jette un regard, sourit avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver un jouet superbe, avant de remarquer les deux autres derrière moi. Heureusement, je suis assez éloignée d'eux pour qu'il pense que je n'ai fait que les croiser. La présence de témoins ne l'empêche pas de me bousculer au moment où il passe près de moi en marmonnant :

-Salut Sang-de-Bourbe. On se revoit plus tard.

Je prends une inspiration. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses, mais pas quand je suis énervée. Je me force à ne pas réagir. Surtout ne pas réagir. La seule et unique fois où j'ai osé dire quelque chose, ça s'est fini d'une façon que je veux oublier. Plus jamais ça.

-Hé ! s'exclame alors la voix de Potter n°1.

Je me fige. Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il va faire ce à quoi je pense...

-T'aurais pas pu faire attention ?! crie-t-il à l'attention de l'autre crétin qui m'a bousculée.

Si. Moi, je suis la Serpentarde solitaire lâche qui n'en a rien à foutre de tout et qui ne réagit pas devant une injustice. Mais lui, c'est le Gryffondor fier de l'être, vaillant et courageux qui veut marcher sur les traces de son père en aidant la veuve et l'orphelin. Et cet abruti est sur le point de me mettre dans un pétrin pas possible.

Encore une chance qu'il n'ait pas entendu l'insulte, parce que là, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Mais heureusement, là il y en a un. Le souffler.

-Ça va, Potter, je m'exclame d'une voix agacée, je fais attention si j'en ai envie !

Il stoppe tout mouvement sans comprendre en me regardant fixement, pendant que je soutiens son regard. Et il semble réaliser que je couvre l'autre justement parce que je ne veux pas de son aide.

L'autre -dont j'apprendrais un jour le nom, je crois que ça commence par un "N"- nous regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de se barrer en grognant. Le temps qu'il s'en aille de ce couloir, nous n'avons toujours pas bougé. C'est seulement quand il disparaît que je m'approche de l'aîné des Potter pour lui mettre une gifle monumentale.

-Qu... bredouille-t-il en clignant des yeux.

-Ça te va pas d'être sur le point de ruiner ma vie dans cette école, il faut en plus que tu me mettes des brutes sur le dos ?! je grince entre mes dents alors qu'il me regarde sans comprendre. Ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer de m'aider, parce que je te tuerai.

Et je m'en vais, en le laissant planté là. Je suis tellement énervée que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Depuis que j'ai pleuré comme une gamine à la punition que m'ont infligé les Serpentards auxquels j'ai osé répondre en première année.

Foutue Weasley. Foutu Malefoy. Foutu couple. Foutus Potter. Foutus Serpentards. Foutue école.

Foutue vie.

 _Voilà, on en apprend un peu plus sur Johanna, et les raisons qui l'ont poussée à devenir aussi peu sociable... Cette coupure est nécessaire pour faire évoluer sa relation avec Rose, mais vous verrez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre. Je le publierai assez rapidement, d'ici après-demain._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, même bref, ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	5. J'aurais pas dû l'écouter

_**Bien le bonjour, je vous présente la suite de l'histoire, nécessaire pour comprendre la relation entre Rose et Johanna.**_

 _ **Désolée pour le retard, j'ai quelques soucis avec mon ordinateur en ce moment, donc je pense que je vais arrêter de vous donner une date de parution.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 5 : J'aurais pas dû l'écouter**

J'ai passé les deux jours suivants à ignorer royalement Weasley, tout en restant sur mes gardes, des fois que Potter n°1 lance la rumeur et que Poudlard entier me tombe sur le dos dans le but de me casser la figure. Heureusement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire malheureusement, puisque ce répit ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : Potter prévoit un truc pour se venger.

Mais la parano que je suis a plus d'un tour dans son sac, ou dans le cas présent, dans sa manche : j'ai planqué ma baguette dans la droite, et un joli petit couteau dans la gauche. Des fois que je me fasse désarmer, sans compter que ça surprend toujours plus de voir une arme moldue, et que ça peut me donner l'avantage d'un effet de surprise. Avouez que je suis géniale.

Curieusement, Weasley n'a pas cherché à venir me parler. Pourtant, je l'ai croisée deux ou trois fois, et j'avais même métamorphose en commun avec elle, mais elle s'est contentée de rester avec ses amies lionnes. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, même si comme dans le cas Potter, je redoute une attaque sournoise et perfide par la suite. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait absolument pas.

Enfin, même si je n'arrive pas à être totalement tranquille, au moins je profite d'un peu de calme. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, j'ai presque l'impression que ce n'est pas réel. Ouais, je sais, je deviens poétique. Et moi aussi, ça me file la gerbe, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me suis pas brusquement transformée en midinette à couettes et à fleurs roses. En plus ça pue les fleurs.

Bref, une fois sortie de mon déjeuner, où à nouveau les Weasley/Potter, que je vais rebaptiser en Weatter pour faire plus court, m'ont foutue la paix, je retourne vers la bibliothèque, étant donné que j'ai un bouquin à rendre. Vous savez, le pavé de métamorphose que m'a conseillé McGo, ben je l'ai enfin fini. D'habitude, je mets moins longtemps, mais vu que je me suis faite parasiter par des Weatter récemment...

Je rends le livre à Madame Pince, qui me fait une grimace que je prends comme un sourire. Enfin, je pense, vu que je suis l'une des seules élèves qu'elle apprécie un tant soit peu. Même si elle me fait un peu peur, des fois.

Quand je sors, je vérifie que personne n'est dans le couloir avant d'en profiter pour m'étirer. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien le calme.

-Salut, fait une voix timide derrière moi, que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

Je me crispe aussitôt, et ferme les yeux. C'est-un-cauchemar.

Prudemment, je me retourne en espérant ne rien voir sinon une trace de mon imagination, mais ça aurait été évidemment trop demander. Et en plus, Weaslette n'est pas seule, puisqu'elle a ramené Potter n°2.

Je grogne. Oui, comme un chien, mais rien à foutre, les voir ne m'inspire aucune autre envie. La sangsue a un mouvement de recul, mais prend une inspiration et déclare :

-Je suis désolée !

...Hein ? Je bugue, pendant qu'elle me fixe avec... crainte ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore ?!

-Gné ?

Pitoyable, je sais. Mais c'est le seul truc que j'ai été foutue de prononcer.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit avant-hier, et... tu as raison. Je ne te connais pas, et je me suis permise d'agir avec toi comme si c'était le cas. Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ce que les autres pouvaient bien croire, et je n'ai pas cherché plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Pardon, mais je voudrais une seconde chance malgré tout.

À ce moment précis de la conversation, mon cerveau est au point mort. Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? Mais loin de se soucier de mon arrêt cérébral, elle continue :

-Alors écoute, si jamais tu es d'accord, je voudrais qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases toutes les deux. Parce que même si tu as un caractère épouvantable et que tu dois me prendre pour la dernière des abruties, je t'aime bien et je voudrais vraiment qu'on essaye d'être amies. Mais cette fois-ci, je procèderai étape par étape... D'accord ?

...Où est la caméra ? Non, sans dec', c'est quoi cette proposition absolument terrifiante ? Et oui, je pèse mes mots, c'est terrifiant ! Je les regarde l'un et l'autre, en espérant les voir éclater de rire et hurler un "C'est une blague !" mais rien.

-T'es sérieuse ? est la seule chose que je peux baragouiner.

-Très, répond-t-elle aussitôt.

Je cligne des yeux. Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivée à cette situation ? Honnêtement ? Mais mon cerveau se réactive enfin, et je réalise qu'elle est en train de me proposer de me coller... ou non. Du moins je crois.

-Si je dis non, est-ce que tu me fous la paix ? Ou bien est-ce que tu vas me courir après pour me convaincre ?

Autant vérifier. Weasley marque un temps, et jette un regard à son cousin, qui hoche la tête. Je déteste ce genre de moments où je suis l'exclue. Quoique je suis toujours l'exclue. Ça doit être pour ça que je déteste ma vie. Sans doute.

-Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis... alors non, je ne continuerai pas à te courir après.

...Oh.

Il a cafté. _Ils_ ont cafté. Les deux Potter ont été rapporté comme de gentils petits toutous à miss parfaite mon altercation avec Neil (le Serpentard de la dernière fois. Je me suis enfin rappelée de son nom), et elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était plus une source d'emmerdes qu'autre chose.

-Alors ? demande-t-elle.

Je marque un temps. Un instant, l'idée que je vais vexer la miss et donc me mettre sa famille à dos me fait chier. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ça ne dure qu'un instant.

-Non.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me retourne et la laisse en plan. La paix, enfin.

~OOO~

Ou presque. Hallucinée, je regarde en face de moi Potter n°1, qui vient de s'installer comme si de rien n'était. À la table des Serpentards, pendant mon dîner. Je manque d'en lâcher ma fourchette, mais je ne peux empêcher ma bouche de rester grande ouverte.

Il me semble que quelques regards se portent sur nous, et pour cause. Monsieur James Potter en personne qui se ramène chez les serpents, pour ME parler. Vous m'étonnez que ça surprend.

-Salut Arrows, lance-t-il avant de se servir comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

Ça a l'effet d'un électrochoc sur moi, et je m'exclame :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Je viens te parler.

Ben bien sûr. C'est vrai qu'on est vachement potes, de façon générale.

-Dégage, j'ai rien à te dire.

-Mais moi si. Au sujet de Rose.

Et la gentille toutounette a cafté à son tour. Ma paix n'aura même pas duré trois heures, c'est affligeant comme les nouvelles vont vite dans cette famille.

-Je m'en fous.

-Moi pas.

Il a décidé d'être chiant, visiblement. Je le fusille du regard, mais monsieur n'en a rien à carrer et mange ses patates. Je me retiens de les lui mettre là où je pense.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Weasley t'a raconté, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis !

-Elle ne m'a rien dit, c'est Albus qui est venu me parler.

Les frères toutous, si c'est pas mignon. Bon sang, elle me laisse le choix, et c'est le cousin surprotecteur qui prend la relève, à croire que cette famille a décidé de ne jamais me laisser en paix. Un cauchemar.

-Ravie de le savoir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ironiser.

Il me jette un coup d'œil avant d'avaler une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Je remarque alors que Neil n'est pas loin, et me surveille plus ou moins. Ma main se crispe. Je vous en supplie, qu'il ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives et pense que je suis pote avec Potter. Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais en prendre pour mon grade.

-Tu as des ennuis avec lui ?

Je relève la tête vers Potter n°1 pour constater qu'il a suivi mon regard. Et mer...credi. Je me renfrogne, loin d'aimer l'idée qu'il se mêle de mes affaires.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

À ma grande surprise, il acquiesce.

-C'est vrai, et ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler. Tu devrais accepter d'essayer d'être amie avec Rose.

Un très court instant, j'ai eu l'espoir qu'il y ait une once d'intelligence en lui, mais il vient de le réduire en miettes à coups d'éclair de feu. Et franchement, c'est quoi cette manie dans leur famille de s'occuper des histoires des autres ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi non ?

Je marque un arrêt. Merde, s'il commence à essayer de m'obliger à m'expliquer, il peut tenter de retourner mes propos contre moi. Je dois faire gaffe à ce que je vais dire.

-Parce que je ne la supporte pas, parce qu'elle parle trop, parce qu'elle est pire qu'une sangsue, parce qu'elle s'immisce dans mes affaires et parce que je n'ai jamais demandé sa compagnie.

Et parce que je ne veux pas jouer les marieuses entre elle et Malefoy. Mais ça, si je veux conserver mon joker, je vais éviter de le dire à voix haute. Potter a gentiment écouté, et tout en se resservant une poignée de frites, il répond :

-C'est vrai que quand elle s'y met, Rose peut être têtue. Mais c'est vraiment elle que tu détestes, ou l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de toi ?

La main que je tendais vers les haricots (parce qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas mangé !) se fige brusquement. Curieusement, un certain malaise m'envahit.

-Comment ça ?

-Albus m'a un peu parlé de toi. Tu es l'invisible de Poudlard. Toujours toute seule en cours et dans la grande salle, fourrée soit à la bibliothèque dans le fond là où personne ne peut te voir soit dans ton dortoir, tu ne parles jamais même en cours, tu ne joues ni ne regardes de quidditch et surtout, tu es toujours seule. Les rares fois où quelqu'un t'adresse la parole, soit tu l'ignores en lui jetant un regard noir, soit tu l'insultes. C'est assez bien résumé ?

Bon, dit comme ça, le tableau n'est pas glorieux. N'empêche que je ne peux pas lui donner tort. Enfoiré.

-C'est globalement ça, je grince entre mes dents.

-Alors, c'est Rose en elle-même que tu détestes, où l'idée de côtoyer des gens réels et donc de devoir faire des efforts pour t'intégrer un minimum ?

Je me fige d'horreur quand je me rends compte que je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Non parce que mine de rien, il a raison, le toutou. Après cinq années et quelques d'intense renfermement, voir quelqu'un briser ma bulle a juste été la plus grosse crise à gérer que je n'ai jamais vécu. Et ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'exclue pas les gens qui viennent vers moi sans même chercher à les connaître.

Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

-Les deux, je marmonne, mais son sourire fier me fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas dupe.

Il avale une dernière frite, et déclare :

-Essaie. Peut-être qu'effectivement, tu ne la supporteras pas, et que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de lui coller une baffe. Mais au moins, t'auras essayé de te sociabiliser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Tente le coup, parce que sinon, tu vaudras moins qu'elle.

Et il s'en va, pendant que je rumine dans ma barbe. Ce salaud m'a attaquée sur un mauvais point. Je suis certes celle qui ne parle à personne, mais je suis celle qui sait mieux que personne. Par contre, je suis totalement nulle dans les relations humaines, inutile de dire le contraire. En cas d'intrusion, je m'enfuis, je mords, je crie, mais je ne sais pas gérer. Et je déteste, non seulement ignorer quelque chose, mais aussi et surtout d'être prise au dépourvue, de ne pas savoir comment réagir.

Peut-être que j'apprendrais, au moins un peu, si j'acceptais de... comment appeler ça ? Nouer un dialogue ? S'approcher d'une espèce non répertoriée ? Créer un lien ? Explorer une planète inconnue ? Bref, de parler à Weasley.

Non, cette idée est stupide.

N'est-ce pas ?

~OOO~

Avec force, je lâche mon sac sur la table où Weasley travaille. Elle sursaute avant de relever les yeux vers moi. Son regard s'agrandit de surprise, et elle ouvre la bouche, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler :

-Je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu t'incrustes à nouveau dans mon dortoir, peu importe le moyen que tu as utilisé. Quand je dis non, c'est non, ne compte pas sur moi pour être aimable avec tes amis, ne me pose aucune question personnelle, ne me touche pas, tu m'appelles Johanna et pas Johan et oublie tout de suite l'idée d'avoir un cadeau de ma part pour ton anniversaire. Et laisse ta famille de tarés là où elle est, sauf si c'est près de moi. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à eux. Et pour ce qui est de Malefoy, je ne me mêlerai pas de vos histoires.

Elle est totalement figée, comme si elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Je pousse un soupir et conclue :

-Si tu respectes ces conditions, alors je veux bien... traîner avec toi.

Je ne savais pas trop comment le dire, et cette phrase me semble minable. Mais Weasley affiche un grand sourire et se relève en s'exclamant :

-C'est génial ! Je suis tellement contente que tu aies accepté !

-Grmpf.

Oui, je suis un ours des cavernes et je vous emmerde. D'un geste qui me semble exagéré, elle m'invite à m'asseoir à côté d'elle, et je m'exécute avec un temps de retard. Dire que ce genre de choses va être mon quotidien pendant les... allez, je me donne une semaine avant de m'enfuir en courant loin de cette furie.

-J'étais en train de faire mon devoir de métamorphose, tu veux bien m'aider ? Tu es super douée dans cette matière.

Je hausse un sourcil. Rose Weasley qui demande de l'aide en cours ? Alors que c'est l'élève la plus brillante que cette école n'est jamais vu, après sa mère, Dumbledore et Voldemort ? Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais grand-chose à lui apporter.

-Weasley, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide.

Elle cligne des yeux et son sourire se fane légèrement, mais elle acquiesce.

-Oui, je devrais m'en sortir, marmonne-t-elle en se replongeant dedans.

Je soupire, et sors mon propre devoir. J'ai à peine rédigé l'introduction, et je galère déjà. McGonagall est absolument tyrannique quand elle s'y met. Je jette un coup d'œil à Weasley qui écrit rapidement sur son parchemin. Je me déteste pour ce que je vais faire, mais d'une part, ma moyenne ne pourra que m'en être reconnaissante et d'autre part, il me semble que pour communiquer avec les êtres humains, leur parler est déjà un bon début. Enfin je crois.

-Weasley ?

Elle relève précipitamment la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Elle me fout la trouille, quand elle s'y met. Je me racle la gorge, demande pardon aux archanges orgueil et cynisme qui ont toujours dicté ma conduite, et marmonne :

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce que McGo attend de nous dans ce devoir...

La sangsue marque un temps d'arrêt, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'une joie que je trouve carrément malsaine.

-Oh oui, bien sûr, je vais t'aider ! s'exclame-t-elle avant de tourner à toute vitesse les pages d'un bouquin posé devant elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'en traînant une seconde de trop, j'en profite pour prendre la fuite.

Ce que je ne peux pas vraiment lui reprocher, vu que l'idée m'a traversée, l'espace d'un instant. Mais le problème est que j'envisage toute cette histoire comme une sorte d'expérience, et que mon honneur de curieuse insatiable serait à jamais bafoué si je laissais tomber dès le départ, surtout à cause de cette rouquine. Une semaine minimum, voilà mon challenge personnel.

-Regarde ici, Johan, déclare-t-elle en me montrant une page.

Je me crispe.

-Je t'ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom !

-Oui je sais, réplique-t-elle sans ciller, mais je préfère t'appeler Johan. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'y habitueras.

...

Je regrette déjà d'avoir écouté cet abruti de Potter.

Ça va être long, une semaine.

 _Voilà, comme toujours j'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	6. J'aurais dû acheter un guide

_Bien le bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que ce chapitre que je me suis réellement amusée à écrire vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 6 : J'aurais dû acheter un guide**

-Excellent, miss Arrows, fait McGo en me rendant mon devoir sur lequel un "O" rouge est clairement visible.

Je réceptionne ma copie sans rien dire mais intérieurement satisfaite de ma note. Finalement, ça valait le coup de supporter l'autre sangusue. Sangsue qui se tourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire en faisant mine de m'applaudire.

Cette nana en fait beaucoup trop.

Encore que c'est loin d'être aussi terrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais. D'accord, elle continue de m'appeler "Johan" et a souvent tendance à me toucher, que ce soit pour me traîner quelque part ou juste parce qu'elle adore caresser mes cheveux, sans compter qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de ramener Potter n°2 dès qu'elle prévoit quelque chose, mais sinon, ça va. Disons que ça aurait pu être largement pire.

En fait, pour être franche, mis à part sa manie d'exagérer sans cesse, dans ses expressions, ses gestes ou ses attentions, ben elle est presque supportable. Bon j'ai dit presque, faut pas pousser McGo dans les furoncles non plus.

-Bien, le cours est terminé, pour la prochaine fois, vous me rendrez trente centimètres de parchemin sur la métamorphomagie.

Je manque de me cogner la tête contre la table. Elle est complètement folle, cette prof ! Je grogne en me relevant, et vais me poster près de la porte en attendant Weasley. Oui parce que croyez-le ou non, je _l'attends_ à la fin des cours. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même.

Elle me rejoint, étrangement calme et le visage dénué de toute expression. Je fronce les sourcils, mais hausse les épaules. J'ai beau être une Serpentarde, je ne suis pas totalement roublarde : je lui ai dit de ne pas me poser de question personnelle, mais je ne lui en pose pas non plus.

-Rose ?

Je me retourne vers Potter bis, qui nous a également rejoints. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention avant, mais lui et sa cousine passent énormément de temps ensemble et sont très proches. C'est assez flippant.

-Oui Albus ? demande-t-elle sans l'habituelle voix chantante qui m'horripile.

Enfin un peu de calme, par le string de Merlin !

-Pour le devoir... tu comptes demander de l'aide à Teddy ?

Teddy ? Tiens, c'est le nom que j'avais donné à mon ours en peluche quand j'étais petite. Il était très mignon, tout brun avec des grands yeux noirs, et puis un jour, le chien du voisin lui a bouffé une oreille avant de le traîner et de le balancer dans la rivière voisine d'où on n'a pu le sortir que quelques heures plus tard, le temps de se rendre compte de sa disparition, pour moi de piquer une grosse crise à coups de "Je veux mon Teddyyyyyyy !" et d'accuser mon frère âgé de seulement trois mois à l'époque avec des "C'est lui qui me l'a volé, il est jaloux !" (L'idée qu'un bébé qui n'était pas encore capable de s'asseoir ou de boire tout seul au biberon ait pu me voler un ours en peluche me paraissait tout à fait crédible à l'époque.) et ensuite on l'a retrouvé, un peu délavé, abîmé et une oreille en moins.

Toute une histoire, ce Teddy. N'empêche que je l'aimais bien, faudrait que je pense à le retrouver, un de ces jours. Il doit sûrement être dans la vieille armoire du grenier, une connerie dans le genre.

-Johan ?

Je cligne des yeux pour m'éloigner du monde merveilleux de l'enfance et me retrouver face à Weasley et Potter qui me regardent.

-Hm ?

-On va manger, tu viens ?

Je pince les lèvres. Durant les trois jours qui sont passés depuis le début de mon expérience, j'ai essayé de me retrouver loin d'eux en public, encore que je déroge à cette règle pendant les cours. Non seulement je ne vais pas à leur table mais en plus, j'évite carrément la grande salle quand ils y sont. Et inutile de me dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais avoir un physique davantage adulte, je le sais déjà.

Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais ça, c'est tout simplement hors de question.

-Non, c'est bon.

Ils n'insistent pas, ça fait déjà trois jours qu'ils sont habitués à cette réponse, et s'éloignent en bavardant avec animation. C'est seulement là que je remarque que Weasley a retrouvé son entrain. Fait chier.

Je me retourne, réfléchissant à la meilleure option entre le dortoir et la bibliothèque, quand je croise le regard gris de Malefoy. Il se détourne aussitôt avant de s'éloigner. Je reste sur place un instant, interloquée, avant de me rappeler que j'étais en train de parler à sa copine. Sa copine dont personne ne connaît l'existence, du moins en tant que copine, justement.

Je me demande s'il sait que je suis au courant. Dans le cas contraire, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait fixée ainsi. Ou alors, il se demande tout simplement ce que sa princesse de petite amie fiche avec l'erreur que je suis. C'est une possibilité carrément envisageable, et je suis pratiquement certaine que c'est bien ça. C'est assez étrange de me dire qu'alors qu'avant, personne n'en avait rien à foutre de moi, les gens se posent maintenant des questions à mon sujet.

En tout cas, ça fait une sensation bizarre.

Je me retourne, mais fais demi-tour immédiatement en voyant que Neil n'est pas loin. Les Serpentards ont ceci à apprendre au monde qu'il est stupide de prendre des risques inutiles. Comme celui de se faire casser la gueule par une armoire à glace dont le passe-temps est de taper des nez. Dont le mien.

Mais ce détour m'empêche de me rendre au dortoir, ce qui ne me laisse plus que l'option bibliothèque. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'y passais déjà la moitié de mon temps, alors après tout...

Je continue d'avancer, quand je sens à nouveau un regard sur moi. Je me retourne, pour croiser à nouveau pendant une demi-seconde les yeux gris de Malefoy. Cette fois-ci, il reste un peu plus avant de se détourner et de repartir.

Plusieurs minutes, je reste sans rien faire, les bras croisés sur mon bouquin de métamorphose. Je me demande si je dois... Je ne sais pas, faire quelque chose, du style... lui parler ?

Non, c'est carrément bizarre. En même temps, qu'il me fixe une fois, ça passe, mais deux, ça commence à faire louche. Il me veut quelque chose, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, moi ? Je ne sais pas parler aux être humains, je ne sais pas décrypter les signes de ce genre, je suis sûre que j'aurais plus de facilités à communiquer avec un ours qu'avec un élève ! La preuve, c'est l'espèce de relation chaotique que j'entretiens avec Weaslette ! Alors, nom du string léopard de Merlin, comment suis-je censée deviner ce que je dois faire dans un telle situation ?!

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un guide pour gérer les crises pour aider les gens comme moi, ceux qui, dans une vie entière, ne parlent qu'au livreur de pizzas ?!

J'en suis à ces réflexions, quand une idée me traverse.

D'une certaine façon, _j'ai_ un guide.

~OOO~

- _Johanna ?!_ s'étrangle-t-il en me voyant m'installer en face de lui.

-Salut Potter, je marmonne en faisant face à toutou n°2.

Potter bis me regarde en clignant des yeux, totalement halluciné. Il faut dire que je le comprends, chaque fois qu'il a affaire à moi, c'est par le biais de sa cousine. Cousine que j'ai hésité à consulter, avant de me rappeler qu'il s'agissait de son copain, et que même si j'essayais de rester évasive, elle ferait tout pour connaître les moindres détails.

Je pends une inspiration, en demandant mille pardons à mon ancienne dignité, et marmonne :

-J'aurais... besoin d'un... conseil ?

La plume qu'il tenait dans sa main tombe. D'accord, j'imagine l'effet que cette scène doit lui faire. N'empêche que c'est presque vexant. Il s'agite, apparemment mal à l'aise, avant de demander :

-Ah oui ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Et bien... Tu sais parler, toi ? Je veux dire, avec les humains ?

Potter n°2 hausse un sourcil, et répond :

-Comment ça ?

Je pousse un soupir. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, comme question ! Ou alors je ne sais vraiment pas exprimer mes idées, à voir.

-Tu as des amis, des gens avec qui communiquer ? Tu sais comment ça fonctionne, la hiérarchie sociale, ce genre de conneries ?

Il marque un temps, avant de hasarder :

-En gros, est-ce que je suis... socialement intégré ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir ?

-Oui ! je m'exclame, contente qu'il ait enfin compris.

-CHUT ! répliquent une dizaine de voix des tables alentours.

Pendant un instant, j'avais oublié qu'on était à la bibliothèque. Bref.

-D'accord, et donc ? relance Potter, après avoir vérifié que plus personne ne nous regardait.

-Ben, quand quelqu'un semble avoir des choses à nous dire, sachant que le quelqu'un en question est peut-être au courant qu'on est au courant de trucs sur lui, enfin ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais admettons... Comment un être humain doit agir dans un cas comme ça ?

Pendant un long moment, il me fixe sans rien dire, avant de répondre :

-Hein ?!

-Quand une personne en veut à une autre parce qu'elle a découvert quelques éléments mais que...

-Non attends, stop ! m'arrête-t-il en levant les mains. Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas citer de noms ou de faits, aucun souci, je m'en fiche et je ne poserai pas de questions. Mais je t'en supplie, raconte-moi les choses telles qu'elles sont parce que sinon, on ne s'en sortira jamais !

Je marque un temps, avant de me dire qu'effectivement, ce sera plus simple.

-Bon, je récapitule : je sais le secret d'un élève, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je sais. Jusque là, c'est bon ?

-Oui, confirme-t-il avec une tête soulagée.

Je vais me vexer. J'explique si mal que ça ? Enfin bref, je continue :

-Mais tout à l'heure, cet élève m'a lancé deux regards un peu étranges, alors qu'avant il me foutait la paix. Donc, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, dans un cas comme ça, qu'est-ce que le manuel de l'être humain dit qu'il faut faire ? Se taire, aller lui casser la gueule, lui envoyer des menaces ? Qu'est-ce qu'un être humain comme toi, c'est-à-dire socialement intégré, ferait à ma place ? je conclue finalement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Potter a l'air paumé pendant un instant avant de hocher la tête lentement. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de requêtes.

-Tu pourrais... lui parler.

Je cligne des yeux.

-Quoi, ça se fait ?

-Parler avec des gens ? Oui, en général, ça se fait, répond-il en faisant une moue bizarre.

Un instant, je me demande s'il n'est pas en train de me prendre pour une conne. Je laisse ça de côté, et reprends :

-Mais je lui dis quoi ?

-Ben, tu lui expliques calmement que tu as remarqué ses regards et que tu te demandais s'il y avait un problème, quelque chose comme ça.

Ah ouais, c'est pas con. Je hoche positivement la tête et me lève.

-D'accord, je vais faire ça.

Je commence à m'éloigner, quand :

-Johanna !

-Hm ? je fais en me retournant.

Potter me fixe un moment, puis me fait un grand sourire :

-Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Rose a autant de mal à devenir ton amie !

-Va te faire foutre.

Ça, au moins, je sais le dire.

~OOO~

-Hem... Malefoy ?

Il se tourne vers moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de vérifier pour la quarante-cinquième fois qu'il n'y a personne autour. Et je vais finir par penser que la bibliothèque est un centre de discussions étranges/secrètes/louches parfaitement approprié.

-Oui, Arrows ?

Je me fige un instant, mon côté parano se réveillant à l'idée qu'il connaisse mon nom, avant de me rappeler qu'il est dans mon année, dans ma maison et qu'on a eu presque l'intégralité de nos cours en commun depuis le début de notre scolarité. Ce qui justifie le fait qu'il connaisse mon nom, je pense.

-Je peux... te parler ?

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire ? Non, je me sens carrément stupide, là. Pourtant, Potter m'a dit de faire ça... Mais depuis quand j'écoute ce que dit Potter, moi ?! Ah oui, depuis que lui sait communiquer autrement que par grognements.

Loin de se préoccuper de mes tourments intérieurs, Malefoy me désigne la chaise qui lui fait face, et je m'asseois, appréciant silencieusement qu'il soit moins exubérant que sa copine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demande-t-il en posant sa plume à côté d'un parchemin couvert d'une écriture impeccable.

Je regarde un instant son devoir, que je suppose être celui de métarmophose, avant de marmonner :

-En fait, c'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question...

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, tu m'as lancé des regards bizarres tout à l'heure, alors je me demandais s'il y avait un problème, quelque chose...

Je me félicite intérieurement, contente de la façon dont j'ai abordé le sujet. Mais Malefoy n'a pas l'air sur la même longueur d'ondes, puisqu'il hausse un sourcil à mon encontre, et marmonne :

-Euh, non, désolé, tout va très bien.

-T'es sûr ? Non parce que je ne suis pas très douée avec les gens, alors parfois j'interprète mal, ou je fais des trucs stupides et les personnes se vexent...

Là, j'en rajoute un peu, mais je veux qu'il lâche une info, quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui puisse me prouver que je ne suis pas folle, par pitié !

-Non, je t'assure, tu n'as rien fait, réplique-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je vais lui péter la gueule pour lui faire ravaler ce sourire, tiens.

C'est ce que j'aurais pensé si je n'avais pas été soudainement envahie par un pressentiment.

Parce que j'ai brusquement la certitude qu'il _sait_. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il a découvert que j'étais au courant pour sa relation avec Weasley, et il me met à l'épreuve. Je décide de jouer cartes sur tables :

-Ça a un rapport avec Wea... Avec Rose ?

Il se fige, me regarde fixement, et demande :

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec elle ?

-Ben, je me disais que tu t'inquiétais sûrement des gens avec qui elle traîne. Si c'est le cas, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre, pas à moi, c'est elle qui s'est mis cette lubie bizarre dans le crâne, de m'intégrer ou j'sais pas trop quoi...

-Attends, pourquoi veux-tu que ça m'inquiète ?! s'exclame-t-il, toute trace d'amusement ayant déserté son visage.

En le voyant ainsi, je suis prise d'un gros doute. Il savait, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait compris que j'étais au courant, je ne viens pas juste de le lui apprendre et par conséquent de faire une énorme boulette, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

-Ben... Parce que c'est... ta... petite amie ?

Sa tête est telle que je n'ai plus aucun doute.

Il ne savait pas.

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que les péripéties de Johanna vous plaisent toujours autant ! Imaginer ses difficultés de communication m'a bien plu !_

 _Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je publierai un peu moins souvent désormais, car j'ai récemment trouvé un travail assez prenant, et que j'ai donc moins de temps pour écrire. Mais j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance, et j'ai toujours la motivation donc voilà !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait très plaisir !_


End file.
